The Prophecy
by NicNack4U
Summary: Friends and foes must form a truce together when a threat stronger than they've dealt with arrives. Jafar/Jasmine, one-sided Aladdin/Jasmine.
1. Prologue

**.:** _**The Prophecy (The Fight For Our Freedom**_ **:.**

**A/N: Hey, everbody!! I looooove the movie "Aladdin" as well as the cartoon series, so I thought that I'd try making my own fanfic. I got this idea after reading some of **_**jafarjasmine**_**'s songfics, so I'd like to dedicate this fic to her!! This will be a chaptered story. I'm not sure how far I'll go with this, so.. just enjoy it for now, okay?? So, here we go!!**

**WARNING:**** THIS IS A JAFAR/JASMINE FIC!! IT WILL HAPPEN LATER ON, SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING, PLEASE EITHER SKIP THESE PARTS OR PLEASE GO READ SOMETHING ELSE!! Thank you.**

**So, anyway, this chapter is only just the Prologue, and I know how some can be fairly short and uninteresting, so I'll make this as long and interesting as possible. Enjoy!!**

**.: PROLOGUE :.**

They say that true love can overcome any obsticle that stands in their way. In some cases, this is true. But it couldn't be any more truthful for one couple. This couple shares a bond like no other. They complete each other, yet they are complete opposites. One is calm, but can be very striking if tempted. The other, strong, slightly muscular, quick-thinking, cunning, sly, and even though he is slightly aged, he is quite handsome. He carries a dark and dangerous aurora. Only these two can be brought together by the fate of the world resting in the palm of their hands. This... is the prophecy of one Princess of Agrabah, and a wizard of knowledge like no other.

Our story begins on a dark night in Agrabah. The city is full of hustle and bustle. Well, of couse it was! It was to be expected; long over-dued. Tonight, the city crowds around the palace. They were celebrating the wedding of Aladdin, a poor street rat, and Jasmine, the Princess of Agrabah. The palace was heavily decorated with colorful baubles and strings, courtesy of Genie's magic.

The Sultan was happily munching on the food, his eyes twinkled with excitement and joy. Genie sat beside him, to his right, while Abu and Iago sat on his left. Aladdin and Jasmine were sharing their first dance of the night as newlyweds. "Oh, just look at Jasmine! I've never seen her this happy," he said aloud, though it was said more to himself than it was to the others.

Genie nodded. "They both sure do deserve happiness after all that has happened to them." Just like the Sultan, he, Iago, and Abu were happily munching on the food. Rajah lay beside the table they were sat at, trying to take a little nap. Abu chattered in agreement.

"Ugh," Iago complained. "All this mushiness is _still _gonna take some getting used to!" He tried grabbing a grape from the bowl it occupied along with other fruits in the golden bowl it sat in on the table, but before he caught hold of it, Abu swiped it from the bowl.

Iago blinked a few times to see if what he saw was real. Indeed, Abu _had _gotten the grape before he could. He scowled. "Hey, monkey! That was _my _grape!" "Sorry," Abu chattered back. Iago rolled his eyes, and with an aggrivated sigh, grabbed a shiny red apple.

**END NOTE(S): Sorry!! I know I said I'd make it long, but I thought it would lose its spark and humor if I just wrote it long.**

**I promise, the next chapter will be long!! Promise!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: I will be introducing new characters (not necessarily OCs (Original Characters), as well as old ones. And our heroes (as well as Iago) are in for quite a surprise!!**


	2. Return

**A/N:**** Hi!! Hope you liked the Prologue!! Now, in this chapter, I bring back some familiar faces!! Hope you will like this chapter, too!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter One - Return**

Deep within the stormy deserts sat the Cave Of Wonders. People who have heard of the Cave knew that only the "Chosen One" or "Diamond In The Rough" was worthy enough to enter. That is why the treasure thief Abis Mal sat with his loyal, bumbling goons in front of the Cave, saddled on their horses. They all thought they were worthy enough to enter. They thought they could all gain the one thing they seek that lay within the Cave - a magically, dark and mysterious lamp.

"Are you sure it's safe to go in?," one of them asked, turning to their leader.

Abis Mal smiled smugly. "Sure, I'm sure! Of course it's safe! I've actually had that lamp before, too!"

His followers gasped and spoke out all at once: "He did?" "How?!" "Yeah, right!" "Wonder what's inside it?"

Abis Mal chuckled. "Fear not, fellas! I did in fact hold that lamp in my possession. Sadly, it was only for a short time." He frowned. "And it's all 'cause of that _stinkin' Aladdin!"_

The goons groaned in disgust at the now well-known street rat and savior of Agrabah's name. "Ugh, _Alaaaaaaaddin."_

"No worries," Abis Mal replied when their complaints subsided. He smirked. "This time, luck is once again on our side. And it's here to stay!"

Confused, blank stares followed along with Abis Mal's evil chuckle. Then, something unexpectedly happened. The wind picked up. The horses whinnied in fright and threw off their owners. The thieves rolled to the sand just as their horses were galloping away. Then, the Cave had finally awaken yet again, only to not say a word and spat out what Abis Mal had been looking for since the first time he saw it - a dark, menacing, all-powerful, black lamp.

Abis Mal's evil chuckle formed into laughter as the lamp rolled in the sand, and in front of Abis Mal. Still laughing, he picked it up and rubbed it, causing black and red smoke to fizzle out of it...along with a huge red genie with a massive physique, goatee, and ponytail. This evil, menacing genie was best known as... Jafar. _Ohh, just you wait, you stinkin' Aladdin! We'll get our revenge!_

_We'll rule Agrabah - no, the whole world! Soon, you will surrender to us! And there will be nothing or anyone to stop it from happening!_


	3. A Honeymoon and Revenge Plan

**A/N:**** Thank you all for your AMAZING reviews!! You guys rock!! As promised, here's the next chapter!! I hope you all like this one!! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter Two - A Honeymoon and Revenge Plan**

"Now, Genie, don't forget," Jasmine told Genie as she hops onto Carpet. "Rajah is to stay in my room unless my father says it's okay for him to come out."

Jasmine and Aladdin were going to China to see fireworks for their honeymoon. Aladdin had asked Genie to watch Abu, Iago and Rajah while they were gone, and try to keep them out of trouble.

Genie smiled and waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, no worries here, Jas! You can count on me to keep these three out of trouble!," he said, pointing to the mentioned three behind him. Iago sat on Genie's left shoulder, looking bored and impatient. Abu sat on Genie's right soulder with a scowl, his arms crossed over his small chest, and glaring at Aladdin when his back was turned. Jasmine giggled and returned to helping Aladdin pack for their trip.

Iago groaned and rolled his eyes. "Are you _sure _you two can't take me with you?!"

Aladdin and Jasmine laughed and turned to face their sarcastic, feathery friend. "We're sure."

Iago again rolled his eyes and groaned, choosing not to respond.

**...**

Meanwhile, back with Abis Mal, his followers, and Jafar, they were planning a way of revenge against Aladdin. Jafar smirked and kept quiet about _his_ plan and what _he _wanted to do for revenge. Instead, he opted to entertain himself and listen to Abis Mal and his lackeys come up with plans that wouldn't even last for more than two seconds.

"Maybe we could steal that flying carpet he has and, if he wants it back, we could just try killing him then?," one suggested.

Jafar scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes. _Fools! They are completely incompetent! No, that flimsy magic carpet may be one of his weaknesses, but it is defenitely not number one! No, I plan to hit Aladdin where it hurts. By stealing Jasmine away from him and making her fall in love with me! With me is where she belongs anyway, after all! Yes. That's it. We go to Agrabah, I fool everyone into thinking that I've given up, then everyone will gain my respect, and Jasmine will drop Aladdin and fall desperately in love with me all over again! And this time... _He paused his thoughts and smiled evilly. _Yes, this time... magic will not be needed, after all!_

Jafar cleared his throat. "Ah, excuse me, gentlemen. But, I think I may have a way for us _all _to have our final revenge on Aladdin!"

Abis Mal clapped his hands gleefully. "Oh, excellent, Jafar! Excellent!" He smirked. "So, what is it? We steal the carpet? Monkey? Or maybe the loud-mouth parrot?"

Jafar chuckled. "Oh, no! No, of course not." He smirked. "It's something that will hurt Aladdin greatly."

He was met with confused, blank stares.

He then smiled smugly. "Love."

**A/N:** Ooh! DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN!! LOL! Sorry I left you guys with such a short chapter and HUGE cliffanger, but, it had to be done. No worries, though!! We'll get some Jafar/Jasmine action soon, so review please, and it'll be here before you know it!!


End file.
